NCIS Season 12
by mcabbylover18
Summary: How i wish season 12 would go. Mcabby with a little bits of Tiva and Brenna/Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS SEASON 12**

**Summary: How I wish season 12 would go; all characters belong to the creators of NCIS. I was also inspired by how Lorelai and Luke got back together in Gilmore girls. Pairings: Mcabby, and a little tiva and Brenna/palmer.**

**Chapter One: Soul mates?**

**Delilah and Tim are at Delilah's apartment. "Tim?" "Yes honey" "I have to tell you something" "what is it sweetie" "she wants you" "who and what are you taking about?" "Abby she doesn't say anything or do anything but I can tell that she does." "it doesn't matter I want you, I love you and I've been thinking about transferring to where you are so we can be together" " Tim I met someone else" "what but you said before you left that I am still the person you want" "I know I wasn't planning on falling for this guy and I tried so hard to fight it but I can't anymore he is my Abby, you may say you are over Abby but deep down you still love her she is your soul mate I talked to tony about this and he is right you loved her since the first moment you saw her heck since you first heard her voice, and I tried to fight it but that is how I felt about dan." "Wow so this is it?" "Yes I am so sorry; I never meant to hurt you." "I know you didn't" "friends?" "Friends, I am going to take off." "okay good luck time email me sometime and think about what I said Tim, go to her and tell her before it is too late." Tim leaves and goes and sits in his car for a while finally he starts his car and drives off.**

***Abby's Apartment***

**Abby is relaxing on her couch watching a movie. **_****knock knock** **_**She gets up to answer the door; she opens the door and sees Tim. "Tim is everything okay?" he takes the couple steps it takes to grab Abby, he grabs her and kisses her. Abby breaks the kiss "Tim what are you doing? What about Delilah, you can't just go around kissing people when you have a girlfriend." "Had a girlfriend, she broke up with me" "what why? So you decided to come kiss me right after the women you love decides to break up with you?" "She said she met someone else that according to her is her Abby. She then told me that she knew that you love me and that deep down I still love you, and I took some time thinking about it and she is right"**

"**I love you Abby, I've tried to fight it the last eleven years but I don't want to fight it anymore, haven't we wasted enough time. You don't have to say it back just know that I know you love me too." "Tim I…" its okay Abs" **

"**Will you let me talk, I love you too Tim. I've tried to pretend I didn't the last eleven years because I was scared I have never felt this way before about anyone till I met you so I ran, but I am tired of running away from what I really want and that is you."**

"**So this is it?" "Yes I am tired of running, I want you Tim, I want the house and the babies, heck I never thought I wanted marriage but I do I really do after meeting you" "I love you Abs" "I love you too Tim" They kiss, after a few minutes of kissing Abby shuts the door.**

***The next Morning***

** Abby and Tim wake up in each other's arms. "Hi" "Hi, I am so sorry I made you wait." "I'm not we weren't ready, I think we needed to be apart to see how much we really cared about each other." He kisses her "So when are we telling people about us" "I don't know but I don't see us hiding it from people." "True Monday morning" "sure" **

**They spent the rest of the day together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

***Monday Morning***

** Abby and Tim walk into the bullpen holding hands "I'm going to head to my lab I'll see you later" "okay I love you Abby" "I love you Tim" They kiss then she heads to her lab. "So I guess you and Delilah are really over" "yeah Tony we are but she is right I am much happier with Abby" "Just don't hurt her she is like a sister to me" "I promise"**

***Abby's Lab***

** Abby is working in her lab when Gibbs walks in "Hey I don't have anything for you yet, but I do need to talk to you I broke rule 12" "Who?" "McGee" "What about Delilah?" "They broke up" "Well rule 51" "so you are okay with us dating?" "Yes just don't hurt him again you hurt him the first time by treating him like a toy and not wanting anything serious" "well this time I am serious I love him" **

***Friday night***

** Abby is in her bathroom getting reading for her second first date with Tim. She is wearing a black dress, and a pair of her favorite boots. Tim walks up to her door. He is wearing his leather jacket, a red button up and jeans. He knocks on Abby's door. She answers "Hey Timmy" She kisses him "Hey Abs you look beautiful, these are for you." He hands her a bouquet of black roses "Timmy they are beautiful, thank you" they head out to Tim's car holding hands. They get in the car and McGee starts driving they pull up to the restaurant**

"**Tim you remembered" "how could I forget the place where we had lunch for the first time 11 years ago." Later that night he walks Abby to her door "Thanks for dinner I had a great time." Your welcome I did to" he kisses her "do you want to come in?" "Hmmm I don't know" she kisses him and unlocks her door at the same time and pulls him into her apartment. They make their way to her couch where they continue kissing. Finally a little later they head to her bedroom.**


End file.
